


The United Republic

by dat34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat34/pseuds/dat34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang and his friends heroically ended The Hundred Year War. He and Fire Lord Zuko formed the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live together in peace and harmony. But sadly, before Avatar Aang could see his dream realized, his time came to an end when he was brutally murdered by Hiroshi Sato, leader of the Equalists. The Equalists have taken down leaders of the different nations and now have complete control. Led by the new Avatar, a small group of revolutionaries fight to regain balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Katara woke up in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure what, but she knew something was wrong.

She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Aang, who slept soundly behind her. She was surprised he hadn't woken up. He usually shared her feelings of discomfort when something was wrong.

She stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. She frowned and found no one. She stepped out, about to go to the dormitories to check on her children. That's when she heard the movement in the bushes.

And that's when the bomb went off. The building she had just been in - the building that still had Aang - blew up into a million different pieces. The impact had sent her flying.

Toph, Sokka, her children and the rest of the residents of Air Temple Island had woken up and were doing what they could to put the fire out.

Katara ran with the force of the ocean behind her. The waves crashed into the building as she dropped her arms. The fire was instantly put out, but she already knew it was too late.

She fell to her knees.

Another bomb had gone off in the male dormitories. She felt Sokka by her side, pulling her up to her feet and dragging her off the island.

They jumped on Appa and rode off, the bison reluctant to leave behind his master's body.

By the time they made it to the Southern Water Tribe, reports of the assassinations of the Nation leaders had taken over radio stations.

The voice would haunt Katara in her dreams for years to come.

"This is the beginning of a new era. An era without bending."


	2. The Return

**21 years later.**

 

Republic City. 

The world's most technologically advanced city. A city of peace and prosper. Home.

A home her father had built for them. Where everyone had equal opportunities and never had to worry about safety. Everything they had ever needed was in the city, and what wasn't, well, it would only take a matter of days before her father had it shipped from the different nations. 

Asami had been two years old when her father had struck against the benders. She never knew why, nor had she ever dared to ask him. But four years after his attack, they were attacked by a fire bender. And when that fire bender murdered her mother, she shared the same hatred for benders and never questioned it since. 

Hiroshi had sent her to the best schools. He had always said that he knew she would be bright - she had designed her first Satomobile at the age of seven. And now, in a few years time, she would take over Future Industries - the company that ruled and provided for the world. 

Asami was ready. Interesting things rarely happened in Republic City - and at least her ascension would mean she would get to keep busy building the city and coming up with new ways to help people. 

But as she stared out the window on the 23rd floor of Future Industries, Asami couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen. 

* * *

 

Tonraq held his breath and closed his eyes. He had waited 21 years for this night. They all had.

Behind him, Mako, Bolin and Iroh sat impatiently. To his right, Tenzin on Oogie and on his left, Lin, Suyin and Opal.

Tonight, they would even the score. For Aang. And start another war to take control of Republic City and take back their nations. 

The mission was simple: break into the Sato mansion and kidnap his daughter. They needed her for leverage. And revenge. Although their instructions were clear: no harm was to come to her. 

The air benders took off, landing on various parts of the estate. Once they landed, the rest split.

Lin, Suyin and Kya would look for the girl - the guys would take care of any unexpected company. 

Tonraq and Tenzin stood guard by the window they had broken into. Mako, Bolin and Iroh patrolled the grounds. 

Lin hid by the door frame and checked the hallway. Empty. 

She motioned for the other two and they ran down the hall. Opal pressed her head up against a door. She nodded at the two sisters. Lin kicked the door down.

* * *

Asami had just gotten ready for bed. She had slipped in and picked up a book.

Her door came crashing down. 

Two women with grey hair stood in front of her, followed by a younger, prettier girl with short brown hair and pretty eyes. 

"Who are you?"

"Stay quiet and get up." The older of the two women spoke, she had two scars on her cheek.

Asami scoffed. 

"You can't expect me to go that willingly."

It was the woman's turn to scoff. 

"Wasn't counting on it." 

A wire zipped out from behind her and headed straight for Asami's face.

* * *

 

"Duck!" Tenzin yelled and Tonraq obeyed. 

He felt a gust of wind over his body and heard someone yell as they were blown away. He nodded at Tenzin and they continued the fight. More reinforcements were coming. 

Bolin was catapulting guards left and right with his earth bending, setting them up for Mako and Iroh to hit with balls of fire. 

"You're having way too much fun, Bolin." Mako said. 

"Mako! Look out!" 

Mako turned just in time to have his face greeted with a glove glowing with blue electricity. 

He hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

 

Asami dodged the wire as it came for her face, followed by the gust of air blown at her by the younger girl. 

Another wire shot out at her. She caught it with her hands and ran towards the woman. She wrapped her legs around her neck and brought her down to the floor. 

She went for the younger girl next, taking her down with a kick. She turned to scar face, who was smirking.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I've been waiting for a good fight."

And with that, Asami charged. 

* * *

 

Bolin shot a boulder at his brother's attacker, taking him down.

"We gotta get out of here!"

He looked back in Iroh's direction. He could hear more guards coming toward them.

Bolin ran and picked Mako up, Iroh covering them as they made their way back to Tenzin and Tonraq.

Both had their hands full. 

"What's taking them so long?!" 

"I'll take care of this, you help!"

Tenzin whipped up a tornado, sweeping up the guards and throwing them in different directions.

Bolin stomped his foot and gave Tonraq a boost as he jumped through the window. 

* * *

 

Tonraq ran down the hall - it wasn't hard to find them with the sound of things breaking and crashing left and right. 

Asami stood by her bed, blood dripping down from her lip. Lin was panting and clutched her ribs. 

Asami charged at Lin again. Tonraq wasted no time. He bent a sheet of ice, causing Asami to lose balance and fall. She hit her head hard on the floor. 

"I had that."

"I'm sure you did. But we're running out of time. Let's go."

Tonraq picked Asami off the floor as Lin helped her sister and niece get up.

They found the rest on the air bison, waiting for them. Mako and Iroh were holding the guards off. Tonraq jumped onto Oogie, followed by Suyin, Lin and Opal. 

* * *

 

Asami woke up with a splitting headache. It was freezing. 

She jumped up in horror when she didn't recognize the small, blue room she was in. She was pulled back down by the chains around her arms. 

She screamed in frustration, thrashing to get free.

* * *

 

Senna looked up as they heard the thrashing. Tonraq chuckled to himself. 

"Guess she's awake."

"I'll go check on her." Kya said. 

"We'll come with you."

Mako stood up and waited for Bolin to do the same.

"I'll come, too."

* * *

 

Asami stopped screaming when the door opened. 

She recognized the man that had attacked her and young girl, too. She didn't recognize the other two guys. The taller one stepped toward her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Get away from me!" She hissed. 

"It's okay." 

Asami looked up. The young girl was talking to her.

"My name's Opal."

Asami glared at her.

"What do you people want from me?"

"We just want to talk to your father."

"He'll kill you all when he finds out where we are."

"You mean if." Tonraq snickered. Asami glared at him.

"Please, just calm down. We came to see if you needed anything."

"Oh, yeah, actually."

Opal's eyes lit up.

"How about the keys to these chains you've locked me in?!"

Opal winced at her tone. Mako opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a voice interrupted him.

"Is she here?"

Tonraq turned to face the door.

"Yes. She's ready for you, Avatar."

Asami froze.

_Avatar? No. That was impossible. Her father killed the Avatar. He told her himself._

Tonraq stepped to the side and Asami was met with azure eyes. 

 

 


	3. Introductions

Asami watched as everyone left the room. Though she knew none of them, she suddenly found herself wanting them to stay. She looked at Opal, her eyes almost begging.

Opal looked away sadly before she turned to leave the room. Asami closed her eyes. She would not be afraid. Her father taught her better than that.

"We're right outside if you need us." Tonraq said.

She looked up as she heard the door close. The Avatar turned and looked at her.

"Kill me now and get it over with. I'm not telling you anything."

The Avatar chuckled. "Calm down. I have no intentions of killing you...yet."

Asami wasn't sure if she was relieved or angered by the statement.

"What do you want me for then?"

"I just want to get your father's attention, that's all. He's a busy man."

"My father won't give you anything."

"No?" The Avatar bent down and reached out, tilting Asami's chin up to face her. "From what I hear, you're his pride and joy. The only heir to his throne. I'd say he'd do just about anything to get his little princess back."

Asami snarled and snapped her teeth at The Avatar. The Avatar fell back on her ass, surprised. She burst out into laughter.

"I like you."

"Stay the hell away from me!"

The Avatar sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Look -"

* * *

 

Korra didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as Asami's leg shot out, her foot connecting with her jaw. She heard a crack and knew her jaw was dislocated, if not broken. 

The door burst open, Tonraq ready to attack. Korra held her arm out, stopping him. 

She froze Asami's chains. Asami looked at her, surprised.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and attempted to smile. Asami broke free.

Korra bent a gust of wind at her. Asami ran and slid, dodging the attack. She pulled back her arm clenching her fist and threw it with a force that knocked Korra backwards when it connected. The dull thud and gasp of breath confirmed to Asami that she'd winded her. 

Korra was now doubled over - the punch had caught her off-guard and she cursed herself. Asami however was relentless and swung another punch toward Korra's head. She knew she wasn't going to escape, but she was going to inflict as much damage as she could before they took her down. 

Instinctively, Korra blocked the punch and countered with an upward cut of fire. Asami froze for a split second, fear in her eyes. She jumped back at the last second, the fire singing her abdomen. 

She fell to the floor, giving Korra the opportunity to trap her in a pyramid of Earth. Korra stood up straight, eyes bulging with rage. She set her jaw back and bent the water out of Tonraq's pouch, healing her remaining injuries. 

"Tie her up again. Don't forget her feet this time."

"And her injuries?" 

Korra looked back with a glare that made Mako wish he hadn't asked. 

"Send Kya to look at them. Everyone out." 

Everyone left the room, Mako and Opal hanging back reluctantly. 

"Mako, out. Opal, stay with her. Once she's healed join us downstairs."

Mako scowled as he followed Korra. Asami was released and fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Opal ran and kneeled down next to her, grimacing at the sight of her stomach. 

"Kya!"

* * *

 

"Was that really necessary?"

Korra growled and took Mako by the neck, pushing him into the wall. 

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you."

"Why? Upset that she almost bested you?"

Korra growled again, ready to throw a punch. 

"Enough."

Korra looked back at her father. "We need to discuss our next steps."

"Keep her locked up. One meal a day. No visitors."

"Korra -"

"You want her father to respond to us? He needs to see his daughter suffer. Otherwise he won't give a damn."

The room stayed silent. 

"Sweetie." 

Korra looked up at her mother.

"She's just a girl - she doesn't know -"

"Oh, she knows. She wouldn't fight like that if she didn't know. She's not innocent. She's our prisoner. And until we're done with her, we'll treat her as just that." She paused. "One week. Then we'll contact Hiroshi."

* * *

 

Opal knelt behind Asami, resting her head on her knees. 

Asami winced as Kya's hands floated over her stomach.

"This is going to hurt for a bit and then it's going to feel better, okay?"

Asami stayed quiet, her teeth clenched. 

"She's not usually like this. Her ego's just a bit bruised. No one's ever managed to land a punch before - let alone two." Kya chuckled. 

Asami still didn't respond. She was seething. 

_When I get out of here. I'm going to kill her. I swear I'm going to make her suffer._


	4. Decisions

**One Week Later**

Korra stood impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Where the hell is she?!"

"Korra, she's in weak shape -"

Senna was interrupted as the door swung open. Asami's arms were draped around Opal and Bolin's necks. Her head was hung low, her feet scraping against the ground.

"Get Hiroshi on the line."

Bolin set Asami on the floor gently, staring at her apologetically as she whimpered in pain. 

"Hiroshi -"

"Let me stop you right there, young Avatar. I know you have my daughter and frankly, I don't care. You terrorists killed my wife - take my daughter, too. You can't hurt me anymore. I will not negotiate with you."

Asami lifted her head up weakly, aware of the fact that everyone had been staring at her. She tried to hold it together, tried to show that she wasn't hurt. That she didn't care. 

Tonraq and Tenzin looked to Korra, who looked to be deep in thought. 

"But let me also tell you this. Your "reign" as the Avatar will be a short one. I will tear your world apart. I will kill every man, child and woman you have ever held dear to your heart. And then I will come for -"

The line went dead as Korra shot a blast of fire at the radio.

"Not again!"

Everyone turned to look at Varrick.

"What? I get that she's angry but I'm getting sick of building these things!"

"You or Zhu Li?"

There were a few snickers around the room.

"Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

"Korra?"

Korra looked to her father. 

"What now?"

"Tonraq, Unalaq, Tenzin, Iron and Lin - come with me."

"And the girl?"

Korra looked at Asami, who was struggling to breathe on the floor. She turned away and motioned for the rest to follow her.

* * *

 

Everyone sat around the table.

"Should we let her go?" Suyin asked.

"We can't let her go. We'd look ridiculous - Hiroshi would never take us seriously again." Tenzin said.

"We should kill her."

* * *

 

Mako and Bolin stood by the door, which had been left slightly open. 

Asami's head rested on Opal's lap. Senna sat by her side.

Asami closed her eyes as she heard the last sentence of their conversation.

* * *

 

Everyone turned to look at Unalaq. 

"You want Hiroshi to take you seriously? Kill her. Call his bluff."

"She's the only leverage we have." Tonraq said.

"She's useless. Just a rich, prissy girl." Korra hissed.

"Korra, that's an unfair judgement to make." Suyin responded.

"You really want to talk about unfair? How about the fact that we've been forced from our homes and had to live in hiding for the past 21 years while Hiroshi wiped the world from all benders?!"

* * *

 

Asami winced.

She had never thought about it like that. Her father had always made benders out to be such monsters. And granted, Korra was a bit of a monster, but what about Opal? Opal had been nothing but sweet to her since she's been here. Surely they couldn't all be that bad? 

Asami shook the thoughts out of her head.  _No. They killed your mother._

The door burst open, Korra storming out of it, followed by the others.

Mako and Bolin looked at her expectantly. 

She headed straight for Asami, who stared her dead in the eyes. 

Korra bent down. Asami flinched as Korra's hand shot out. She opened her eyes slowly, surprised when Korra carefully lifted her shirt over her stomach.

Korra cursed.

"Kya, get her cleaned up. Get some food in her too. Opal, you're in charge of her - she does anything, it's on you."

"And then?"

Korra paused. 

"We keep her."

The room sighed in relief.

"Hiroshi Sato, smartest man in the world."

Varrick opened his mouth to protest, but got elbowed in the ribs by Zhu Li. 

"I'm sure she's picked up a few things here and there. We'll put her to use."

Asami was about to throw a witty remark, but nearly passed out from the pain as Mako picked her up. He followed Kya out of the room. Opal rushed after them.

Senna placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. 

"Your father told me what Unalaq wanted to do. I'm glad you decided it against it."

"It wasn't an easy decision. But if we kill her, then we're exactly everything Hiroshi says we are." 

Senna smiled as she hugged her daughter. 

"Iroh and Lin - I have a mission for you two."

* * *

 

Kya led them to a room with a small healing pool.

"Mako, I'll need you to leave the room."

Mako didn't look pleased, but knew better than to argue with Kya, especially when she was healing. He set Asami down and went out of the room.

"Opal, undress her." 

Kya left the room briefly. Opal went to undress Asami, but she stopped her.

"Don't. Just leave me. I'm not going to help."

"Asami, let us help you."

Asami stayed silent.

"Look, I know this is really hard for you. And I know you hate us. And I'm sorry for what happened with your mother -"

"Don't!" Asami yelled. "Don't you dare mention my mother. You have no right -"

"And you think you do?!" 

Asami was taken back.

"This is hard on us too. We lost more than our families - we lost our people too! We're not monsters. We're just trying to survive."

Asami stayed quiet. 

"Aang was Kya's father."

Their conversation was interrupted as Kya came back into the room.

"Why is she still dressed?"

Asami looked at Kya. Her father had murdered hers. And here she was, ready to heal her. Ready to  _help_ her. If Asami was in her position, all she would want to do is kill her. 

"I'm sorry." Asami said. "I was giving Opal a hard time."

She let Opal undress her and carry her into the healing pool. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Escape Plan

It wasn't long before Asami was back up on her feet. She was put to work with Varrick and Zhu Li. 

She couldn't stand the former. There was definitely some genius behind his ideas, but the guy was also insane. If anything, she felt bad for Zhu Li. She idolized the man and she couldn't understand why.

They were trying to build an airship. They wouldn't tell her what it was for, but Asami could only guess. They wanted to attack Republic City. And she refused to help. 

She just tried to stay out of the way. 

She hadn't seen Korra much, something she had been thankful for. Even Opal had eased up on her. She stopped following her everywhere and would check up on her at least once or twice a day.

She needed an escape plan. The only problem was she had absolutely no idea where they were and what she would need exactly to escape. 

"Kid! Come over here."

Asami looked up and rolled her eyes. She had given up on telling Varrick not to call her a kid. 

The airship was complete and ready for a test drive.

"You know how to pilot one of these things?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. 

"You built something none of you know how to pilot?"

"A minor obstacle! Anyway, do you or don't you?"

Asami nodded. 

"Great! Let's take this baby out for a test drive!"

"Um, Varrick - don't you think that's something to be cleared with Korra first?"

"Why the heck for?" Varrick exclaimed, slapping Zhu Li on the back. "This kid's innocent! She hasn't tried anything all week."

Asami stopped herself from smiling. This is it. Her escape plan.

* * *

 

Korra was sitting, fiddling with something when Suyin and Iroh came to see her.

"So? Anything to report?"

They both nodded. 

"We found a place - in the Earth Kingdom. Looks safe enough to build a city." 

"Good. How long before we can move out?"

"As soon as Varrick's got the airship ready."

Before Korra could talk, they heard a loud rumbling noise.

Mako, Bolin and Tenzin burst into the room, followed by Opal.

"What the hell is that?!" Korra yelled.

"Varrick's got the airship ready! He's taking it on a test drive!" Bolin replied, excitedly. 

"How?! He doesn't even know how to -"

Korra didn't even finish her sentence. She glared at Opal.

Everyone made a move toward the door.

"Don't. I'll get her."

Korra picked up her glider and ran out the door. 

* * *

 

Asami had taken out Varrick easily enough - Zhu Li had put up a fight, but she was no match for Asami.

She was finally getting out of here. 

She heard a loud thud on the airship. She frowned.

And then she only had a split second before Korra metal bent through the top of the airship and came down straight at her. 

Asami rolled out of the way, Korra's fist leaving a dent on the floor where she was standing only a second ago.

Asami smirked at her.

"Let's do this."

Korra went on the offensive, Asami easily dodging every hit she threw. She kicked at Korra's legs, but Korra was too fast. 

Then there was a flash of white. Cerulean was replaced with a glowing white light. And before she could register what had happened, Korra had her pinned down.

Asami struggled to break free, meeting resistance from Korra's powerful body.

"Don't. Even. Try." Korra held her fist above Asami's head.

She snapped her fingers and Asami flinched away from the fire.

"Don't think I didn't notice. I know what you're afraid of. I may have spared you the first time, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you try anything like this again."

Korra's eyes returned to their normal color as she chained Asami up.

"Land. Now."

* * *

Korra burst through the doors with Asami hoisted over her shoulders.

"Korra -"

"No. She's my prisoner. She stays with me."

Mako scowled as Korra carried her away.

* * *

Korra threw Asami onto the floor, ignoring her completely as she began to wash herself. 

Asami looked the other way, before quickly catching a glimpse of Korra's defined body. 

"There are two ways of doing this. You cooperate, or we force you to cooperate."

"Just kill me!"

Korra smirked. 

"That would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"So then what are you waiting for?"

"I need your help with something first." 

"And why the hell would I help you?"

"Because you're not helping me. You're helping a lot of innocent people."

Asami stayed quiet. 

Korra sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck and sat down in front of Asami.

"Look, you can hate me all you want. I'm not too fond of you, either. But I want to save my people, just as much as you want to save yours."

"Then why are you so insistent on this war?"

"I'm not."

"Building an airship to attack my father?"

Korra burst out into laughter. 

"Where'd you get that idea from?" 

Asami blanked. "I just assumed -"

"Well, you assumed wrong, princess."

_Princess?_

"This war has become too personal. I understand your father's pain, but wiping out four nations of benders to avenge her death is ridiculous. I want to end this war."

"So what are you proposing?"

* * *

 

Hiroshi sat at his desk, fuming.

"Sir, he's here."

"Let him in."

"Yes, sir."

Hiroshi is greeted with a masked face.

"Amon."

"Sato."

"Find my daughter and bring her back to me."

"And the Avatar?"

Hiroshi smiled.

"Take her bending away."

 


	6. The Revelation

Asami stood up and reluctantly followed Korra, who had refused to unchain her. 

"Come on, this is a bit ridiculous." complained Asami.

Korra just shook her head. 

"You kicked my ass the first time and then you tried to escape. I'm not falling for that again."

"Oh, so you admit to that then, do you?"

"What?"

"Me kicking your ass." Asami smirked. 

Korra's lips curled into a small smile.  

"You know, I still haven't agreed to help you out on this mission of yours. I don't even know what it is."

"All you need to know is that you're helping people, not killing them. That should be more than enough."

Korra led her to the damaged airship.

"First thing's first, you're going to need to fix this."

"First thing's first, you're going to need to unchain me."

"Oh, I was thinking we could try something a little different."

"Which is?"

"You tell me what to do, and I do it."

Asami raised an eyebrow. 

"You realize that'll probably take three times as long to fix it."

"You never know until you try."

Asami let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, let's get started then."

Korra clapped her hands and rubbed them together. But it didn't take long for her excitement to die out. In fact, it only took a minute of Asami babbling some gibberish before Korra found herself extremely bored.

"Okay, okay, okay. Point proven. Stop talking."

She whistled and the door suddenly burst open, Tonraq, Tenzin, Lin, Mako and Bolin ready to attack.

Korra chuckled. 

"Calm down, guys. I called you over to watch Asami." She turned to Asami. "I'm going to unchain you. You're not so bad at fighting, but 6 against 1 - odds probably won't be in your favor, so no funny business."

Asami just rolled her eyes. Korra unchained her and watched as she got to work. 

Korra had to stop herself from dozing off a few times. She tried to keep herself entertained. She looked around. Tenzin and Tonraq looked like they were having some political debate - nothing new there. Mako was sulking in the corner - nothing new there either. Bolin was entertaining himself with Pabu, while Lin was sharpening her blade. 

Korra's eyes found Asami, who was surprisingly hard at work. Korra stood up, stretching and made her way over. 

"Watcha doin'?"

Asami bumped her head. "Ow! What the hell's wrong with you, sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry, I just got bored."

"Well, if you must know, I'm..."

And Asami's voice turned into gibberish again. 

Korra waved her arms in front of her, surrendering.

"Ok, I take it back. Enough. How much longer?"

"Almost ready. But I have one condition."

Korra raised an eyebrow in response. 

"You set me free after this."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be a genius, you say some really stupid shit sometimes."

"You're not so bright either,  _oh great Avatar_."

Korra pouted. "Hey, now that's just mean."

"No really, think about it. Why would I help you if I get nothing out of this?"

"You are getting something out of this."

"Which is?"

Before Korra could answer, Suyin burst into the room.

"Korra, we've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Equalists."

"What?! That's impossible! How did they find us here?"

"I don't know and frankly at this point, I don't care. We need to get out of here."

"We can fight them."

Korra turned to Mako, surprised by his suggestion. 

"I don't know. These guys look different. There's a new guy. With a mask."

Asami's eyebrows flared.

_Amon. Her father had sent Amon to come get her. So he did care! Of course he wouldn't negotiate with these terror - people._

"How much longer do we need for the airship?"

Korra looked at Asami pleadingly.

"I just need a few more minutes."

"Great. Su, Tenzin and Bolin - round everyone up. Lin and Dad, we'll keep the perimeter safe in the meantime." 

Korra stopped. "Asami -"

"I'll watch over her." 

Korra looked up. Mako.

"I promise, I won't let her out of my sight."

Korra frowned, but then nodded. And then she took off, Tonraq and Lin right at her tail. 

There were about 5 or 6 of them, heading straight for their compound. 

"We need to buy them some time. Let's go!"

They launched themselves into attack, Korra flipping the first car over. Two chi blockers jumped out of the car just before it exploded. Lin went after them. 

Tonraq went for the second car. 

Korra's focus was on the last car - the one with the masked man. She might have been imagining it, but it felt like he was smiling at her. She shook off the feeling and sent a storm of ice shards at the car. They jumped out, the driver getting hit immediately.

But the masked man was too fast, dodging every shard that came his way. He was dodging everything she was throwing at him. And he was getting closer by the second. 

Soon, he had chi blocked the left half of her body. But she kept fighting. It didn't take long for him to neutralize the rest of her. Korra fell to the ground with a thud. She heard a rumbling noise behind her and felt a sense of relief wash over her. 

The airship. They made it. She didn't care about staying behind, as long as they were all safe. 

The masked man was only temporarily distracted by the airship. 

"Take down the ship!" 

Korra looked back. Her father was lying on the floor, unconscious. Lin was no where in sight. 

And then his hand was coming to her, his thumb going straight for her forehead. 

A metal wire shot out and knocked him out of the way.

"Korra! Are you okay?!"

Korra nodded slowly.

"My dad. We need to get him." 

There was pounding on the floor. Pounding and panting that sounded all too familiar. 

Soon, Korra's face was greeted with a large pink tongue and slobber.

"Naga!" She cried happily. "Go get dad!"

Naga obediently went and fetched Tonraq. Lin helped them up onto Naga and climbed on herself. They raced toward the airship. 

* * *

 

Asami watched as Lin and Korra narrowly escaped Amon. 

She had to make a move, she was just waiting for the right second. Mako was still watching her.

They were getting closer now and she lowered the platform. 

And that's when she heard it. The sound of three children. Asami whipped her head around and saw Tenzin. 

_Are those his children?_

There were two young girls and a small boy.

"Dad, where's Korra? Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She always is!"

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" The little boy chanted. 

"They're Tenzin's kids. His wife's pregnant with their fourth child."

"His wife? I thought you guys were the only benders left."

Mako shook his head.

"There's about a hundred or so of us. Mostly family. Everyone did their best to save as many people as they could when they fled our nations."

"And they're here? On this ship?"

Mako nodded. "We're transporting them. Building them a safer home, where we can start over."

_So that's what Korra was talking about._

There was a loud thud - they had made it onto the ship. And that's when Amon resurfaced, holding what looked like a rocket launcher. 

"Oh no." Asami whispered. 

Mako watched in horror as he aimed. 

* * *

 

Lin turned back and saw Amon. 

She glanced back at the airship. She closed her eyes. She knew what she needed to do. 

She launched herself off the platform, diving straight into Amon.

"LIN!" Korra shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

 

"No!"

"Aunt Lin!"

Asami watched, stunned, as Lin sacrificed herself. She knew Amon. And she knew what he was about to do. 

"That lady is my hero." The little boy said.

"Mine, too." Replied his father solemnly. 

* * *

 

Lin crashed into Amon right as he fired, disrupting the intended projectile. 

He had her on her knees in less than a second and reached out. 

Korra watched in horror as Lin dropped to the floor. 

Tonraq had regained consciousness and Korra was starting to feel herself unblock. 

She jumped off the platform.

"Korra!"

She blew a blast of air at Amon, sending him flying back. 

She picked Lin up, grateful that she was still breathing. 

She started running toward the airship.

* * *

 

"Get closer to her!"

Asami stood, frozen.

This was it. She could abandon them, or she could help them. She could leave Avatar to die and end this war, once and for all. She could fly this ship of benders straight back to her father. 

She couldn't help but look at Lin's almost lifeless body. She had sacrificed herself. For her friends. For her family. 

Asami didn't know a lot about these people, but she knew one thing. A monster isn't capable of love strong enough for that kind of sacrifice. Of  _honor_ strong enough for that kind of sacrifice. 

She would have to come up with an escape plan later. Right now, she had lives to save.

She pulled down on the lever.

* * *

 

Korra cursed happily as the airship got closer to them. 

With a gust of wind, she jumped onto the platform, Tonraq catching her and Lin. He pulled them up.

"We need to get her inside."

They ran in.

"Someone get Kya! Quick!"

Tonraq lay Lin down onto the floor. 

Kya burst into the room.

"Is she okay?! What happened?"

Asami looked away, not wanting to see the looks on their faces as they would soon discover what was wrong with Lin.

"I - I don't know. He put his thumb out to her forehead and she just went limp."

Kya shook Lin violently.

"Lin! Lin! Damn it, don't do this to me!"

Lin slowly turned her eyes to Kya.

"Say something!"

"I - I can't bend." She whispered. 


	7. Change of Heart

Kya stepped out of the room and closed the door slowly behind her. 

Korra jumped up when she saw her. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. 

"How is she?"

Kya just shook her head in response. 

Korra took a deep breath before she entered the room. Lin had her head turned away from the door. 

"Lin?"

"You gotta get him Korra. For me. For all of us. You can't let this happen to anyone else."

"I will. How are you doing?"

Lin stayed silent for the longest time. 

Korra reached out and put her hand over Lin's, squeezing it. 

* * *

 

Asami stood still as she steered the ship.

"How long until we get there?"

She turned and found Korra.

"Two days."

Korra turned to leave.

"How's she doing?"

"As good as she can be, given the circumstances."

"What happens to her now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...she's not a bender anymore -"

"You think we'd abandon her just because she can't bend?!" Korra's voice roared out in anger. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her until she felt arms pulling her back. She shoved them off. 

Asami watched Korra as she stormed off. 

"Sorry about that." Mako apologized.

Asami scoffed. "You don't have to apologize for her." 

"She's just taking it harder than the rest of us because she blames herself."

"It's not the end of the world, you know."

Mako looked at her incredulously.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. But there's nothing wrong with being a non-bender."

"I know. But, bending's more than what you think it is. Your element...it becomes an extension of yourself. Having it taken away is like having a part of you gone, too."

"I never thought of it like that."

Mako placed his hand over Asami's. 

"Just because the rest of the world has been brought up to hate each other doesn't mean that we have to. Benders and non-benders can co-exist."

Asami looked up at him and smiled. 

* * *

 

Korra paced around her room. She had broken just about everything there was to be broken, put several dent in the walls, and was considering picking a fight with someone when there was a knock on her door. 

She opened the door and found her two cousins, Desna and Eska standing before her.

"What do you two want?"

"Our father wishes to speak with you."

Unalaq appeared from behind them.

"Avatar Korra, may I come in?"

She nodded. 

"I don't think you realize how dire our situation has gotten."

"I do. That's why we're going to build this city. So we can defend ourselves from the rest of the world."

"Your city can't protect you forever. Aang had the same hopes and dreams for Republic City, and look what happened. What makes you think Hiroshi won't come after us here?"

Korra stayed quiet.

"The only way to eliminate the threat is to eliminate Hiroshi."

"I want this war to end, Uncle. No more fighting, no more deaths."

"And it will end - all you have to do is end Hiroshi's life. Sacrifice one life and save millions."

"And his followers? How do you know they won't continue his mission?"

"People follow power, Korra. And right now, Hiroshi is the most powerful man alive. Kill him and you become the most powerful woman alive. They'll have no choice but to follow you."

* * *

 

Tonraq, Tenzin, Pema and Senna were all seated around a table, quietly picking at their lunch. 

Meelo was bouncing all over the place, propelling himself with his farts. He landed right next to Asami, who was eating lunch with Mako.

"You're really pretty! Can I have some of your hair?"

Asami chuckled as Mako almost choked on his food. 

"Korra." 

Everyone looked up as Korra took a seat next to her father, followed by Unalaq. 

"Where's Iroh and Suyin?"

"Here." They both said at the same time. 

"New plan. We're going to Republic City."

Tenzin dropped his fork.

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm going to kill Hiroshi Sato."

"No!" 

Everyone turned back to look at Asami.

"I won't let you do it! I won't take you there."

Korra stood.

"Actually, Ms. Sato, Zhu Li's been observing you these past few days. She's a quick learner. I'm afraid I have no use for you anymore."

Asami stood up and headed straight for Korra, but Mako pulled her back.

"Korra, calm down. Let's talk about this."

"There's really nothing to talk about. We need to end this war." 

"Korra, I don't think killing Hiroshi will end this war. Think of the consequences - what if this backfires?" Tenzin said.

"I'm with the Avatar on this one."

"Kuvira, this doesn't concern you." Suyin dismissed her.

"I'll kill you before I let you lay a hand on him."

Korra scoffed. "You seem to be forgetting where you are, Princess."

"Don't you ever call me that again." She hissed.

"I think it's time we locked you up again. I don't want you getting in the way."

"Mako, if you would be so kind?"

"Korra, stop! This - this is crazy!"

Korra frowned as she noticed Mako's arms on Asami's shoulders.

"You're taking her side now?"

"What is it with you and sides?!"

"Zhu Li, turn this ship around. Mako, take Asami to her room and make sure she stays there."

Korra turned to leave but Mako reached out to grab her, stopping her. 

In one quick move, Korra turned back and punched Mako in the face, sending him crashing into the tables. 

"I'll take her myself."

Korra moved to grab Asami, who broke out of Korra's grip easily, sending a kick straight at her face. Korra caught it with her hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not this time."

With a wave of her hand, she metal bent the table into handcuffs. 

"Let's go."

Tonraq turned to Unalaq, who was smirking to himself. 

"What did you do?"

* * *

 

Korra shoved Asami into her room. 

"Will you at least take these off?"

Korra ignored her. 

"You won't be able to kill him. You're no match for him."

Before Asami knew what was happening, Korra had pushed her down onto the bed. Her face was only inches away from Asami. 

Asami could feel Korra's hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. 

"I will tear him limb from limb and make him pay for everything he's done." Korra said through clenched teeth. 

And with that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Asami to cry.


	8. Welcome to Republic City

They had landed on a mountain outside of the city. Korra wanted to sneak in undetected so they wouldn't blow their cover.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Korra nodded. 

"It needs to be done, dad. Otherwise this war will never end."

Tonraq sighed. 

"You're more stubborn than I am. I know once you've set your mind, there's no talking you out of it. All I can say is just think about it - _really_ think about it, and if you still feel like it's the right thing to do, you have my support."

"Thanks, dad. But I'm going to need you to stay here. To protect our people if anything goes wrong."

Tonraq nodded slowly. "I understand."

* * *

 

"Mako, Bolin and Opal, you'll come with me. I need the rest of you to stay back in case anything goes wrong. Only fight to protect yourselves. And get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm coming too."

The room erupted into whispers and murmurs and Lin made the announcement. 

"No!"

"Kya, please -"

"No! You've put me through enough as it is. I can't lose you. Not again."

"You're not going to lose me. I need you to understand. I can still fight. I need to do this."

Korra nodded her head in approval. 

* * *

 

Asami paces around the room. With Korra gone, it'll be a lot easier to escape. She needs to warn her father.

Tonight. It needs to happen tonight.

* * *

 

Korra hugs her parents and Opal her mother.

Mako stands by the door and slips out, unnoticed. 

He knocks on Asami's door. 

He opens it and finds her lying in her bed.

"Hey."

"You're leaving today, aren't you?"

He nods.

"Look, I just want you to know that I'm going to do whatever I can to end this without Korra killing Hiroshi."

Asami sits up, tears in her eyes.

"You have to stop her, Mako."

"I'm going to stop all of this."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Mako winces at the question.

"When we were younger, our parents were killed by a fire bender."

Asami's eyebrows flare.

"He cut them down right in front of me. I was too weak to help them."

"A fire bender?"

Mako nods.

"But, your parents were benders too."

"Exactly. Bending has nothing to do with what makes a good or bad person. Our choices determine that."

She launches herself at Mako. He hesitates before he puts his arms around her. 

The door is kicked open and he hears a scoff behind him.

"Should have known I'd find you here. Come on. We're leaving."

Mako reluctantly lets go of Asami. He turns to walk away but stops. Before he can stop himself, he kisses Asami. 

She's taken back at first, but brings her hands to his cheeks and kisses him back. 

* * *

 

They've found a safe spot to camp out underground. 

Korra's already assigned them missions. Lin and Bolin are to go to an Equalist rally tonight and find out as much information as they can. 

Opal is to scout the Sato mansion from above, looking for ways to sneak into the building. 

Mako stays back with Korra, patrolling around their camp site.

Mako opens his mouth to speak, but Korra stops him. 

"I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm doing this, Mako.  _We're_ doing this."

Before Mako can fight back, Opal returns.

"So?"

"Three possible entrances."

Opal mapped out the mansion in front of them as her and Korra start to discuss a plan.

A few hours pass by before Opal starts to worry.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Knowing Bolin, he's probably stopping by to get food."

Opal's not convinced. 

"Mako, you and I will go look for them. Opal, you stay here."

* * *

 

They patrol the streets for about an hour before Mako starts to feel hopeless.

"Where could they be?"

They've reached the park now. Mako continues to talk, but Korra's not paying any attention.

"Korra?" He paused. "You know, I really hate when you ignore me -"

"Lin!"

Korra races to a figure on the ground.

"She's unconscious."

"Where's Bolin?"

* * *

 

Jinora knocks on Asami's door and waits for a response.

"Asami? I brought you dinner."

She knocks again, but still no response.

"Beautiful woman, it's me! Open up!"

"Hush, Meelo."

Jinora opens the door slowly. The room seems empty. After she searches around frantically, she knows it's empty.

"Oh no."

* * *

 

"We need to get her back to camp."

"We need to find Bolin!"

"We can't just leave her here!"

"Fine!"

Mako picks Lin up as they race back to the camp. Opal jumps when she sees them.

"What happened? Aunt Lin! Is she okay?" She pauses and looks behind them. "Where's Bolin?"

"Equalists."

Korra looks down. Lin's regaining her consciousness, but she's still weak.

"They took him. Tried to stop them. Sato Mansion."

She passes out again. 

Korra looks up at Opal. 

"Looks like we're going to have to speed up our plans." 

* * *

 

"Jinora? Ikki? Meelo? Where are you?"

Tenzin and Pema had been searching for their kids for nearly an hour now, but couldn't find them anywhere on the airship. 

They stop when they pass Asami's room. Tenzin's heart drops when he sees the door open and the room empty.

* * *

 

Lin slowly regains consciousness. 

"Aunt Lin! Are you okay?"

She grunts in response. 

"Aunt Lin, I need to go find Bolin. I need to make sure he's okay."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Thank you!"

Opal jumps up and rushes off to the the mansion. 

Lin forces herself to get up. She's not going to be left out of this fight. Nope. Over her dead body. 

* * *

 

Asami's on her way to her father's house. She hopes that she'll get there in time. She's running through the park, when she hears an all too familiar voice.

"Beautiful woman! Where are you?! You gotta come back before Korra finds out! She's going to get really mad!"

_What the hell are they doing?!_

"Meelo?! Jinora! Ikki! What are you guys doing here?"

"Lin!"

Asami cursed to herself. 

"We're looking for Asami."

"Yeah! She escaped."

"You kids have bigger problems than an escaped 'convict' right now. It's not safe here. We need to get you back to the airship!"

Asami sighed in relief. She got ready to run.

"Going somewhere?"

Asami whipped her head back around. Lin and the kids were now surrounded by Equalists.

 _Shit_. 

* * *

 Korra and Mako snuck around the mansion. 

"Opal said Hiroshi has a secret underground lab right under his garage. I bet that's where they're keeping Bolin."

She bent the earth beneath them, creating a tunnel for them to go through. 

The lab was dark. They both lit a small flame using their fire bending.

"Bolin!"

Bolin was lying still on the ground, hands tied behind his back. 

"Bolin!"

Mako rushes up to him.

"Still breathing."

Korra wasn't even aware that she had been holding her breath until she sighed in relief. 

"Does he still..."

"I don't know. No time to find out now. Come on, we need to get him back to camp."

Mako picks him up and just as they're about to leave, a voice greets them.

"Leaving so soon, young Avatar?"

"Hiroshi." 

 


	9. Gone

Lin put herself between the Equalists and the kids. 

"Kids, I want you to turn around and run. Get back to the airship."

"It's okay Aunt Lin, Korra will come to save us!" Ikki said. 

"Korra's on her way to the Sato mansion kid, I'm afraid she won't be here to save us this time."

 _Shit!_ Asami needed to get to the mansion. She had to save her father. 

"Run! Now!"

"We're not going to leave you!"

"I said run. NOW."

The kids reluctantly turned and started to run.

_She's crazy. There's no way she can take down four Equalists by herself. She doesn't even have her bending._

Lin managed to take care of the first one okay, but soon she was being triple teamed, and the odds weren't looking so great. But every time she was beaten down, she stood up. She was doing anything she could to buy the kids more time. 

"Get the kids! We can handle her."

Two Equalists took off running. 

_Fuck it._

Asami jumped out from behind the bushes - but before she could make a move, Ikki zoomed past her on her air scooter, taking the Equalist down. Jinora finished him off with an air blast. 

"Look out below!" 

Asami looked up as Meelo came straight down, fart bending onto the other Equalist's face. 

She looked over at Lin. She sprinted over and took down the first Equalist by surprise. The second one put up a fight, but he was blasted away before he could do any real damage. 

She looked over and saw Jinora smiling at her.

"You need to get back to the airship. Lin needs to be healed."

"Aren't you coming back with us?"

Asami shook her head. 

"I can't. I need to take care of something."

Jinora nodded.

"You can stop her. You're the only one she'll listen to."

Asami was surprised by her statement, but nodded her head.

"Go. Quickly."

* * *

 

Korra turned and found Hiroshi Sato sitting in a mechasuit about five times her size.

"Why don't you come out here and fight me?"

"And face the wrath of your bending? I don't think so. I think I'll stay in here, where my chances are more equal."

He shot a blast of fire at them.

"Mako! Get Bolin out of here. I can handle this."

"Korra! No!"

"That's an order! Come back if you must - just get Bolin to safety first."

Mako nodded.

Korra jumped up, dodging a cable that shot out of the mechasuit's arm. She couldn't dodge the second one however, and it sent her flying into a bunch of crates. 

She barely had time to recover before Hiroshi attacked again. The wire caught her this time, sending an electric shock with it. 

Korra struggled to stay on her feet.

* * *

 

Asami burst through the doors and found Korra on her knees, fighting to stay alive. A wire from Hiroshi's mechasuit was wrapped around her arm, sending electricity with it. 

Before she could move, Korra bent a thin sheet of ice on the floor and sent a huge blast of air at the mechasuit. Hiroshi stepped back, sliding on the ice and falling straight on his back.

Korra took a second to catch her breath before she launched herself from the ground with earth bending. A blade of ice had formed around her arm. 

Ice and glass shattered as they met. 

It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. 

Asami saw a faint glow of light as Korra lifted Hiroshi out of the mechasuit and left him suspended in the air. Her fist had turned into fire and lingered above his throat.

"KORRA!"

But she was oblivious to her surroundings. 

"Korra! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

Asami fell to her knees. 

She took Korra's hand in her own.

"If you do this, you'll be exactly everything they make you out to be. And you're not! You're selfless. And you're kind. And you care for your people! You can walk away from this now and end this war. You are not a killer."

Korra's frown softened at this. She slowly lowered her hand, extinguishing the flame. 

She looked down at Asami, who was on her knees, crying, still clutching onto her. 

Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they had returned to their blue color. 

She dropped Hiroshi onto the floor. 

Asami lunged at Korra, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you!"

She scrambled away from her, making sure her father was alright.

"Korra! What happened?"

Korra turned and saw Mako.

"Nothing. This war is over. Let's go."

Mako looked down at Asami. She held his gaze for a second before looking away. 

Mako turned and followed Korra out of the room, when he suddenly stops.

"Mako, we don't have the time for this. Come on."

But Mako still doesn't move. She turns to yell at him, but stops dead in her tracks when she realizes that Mako is no longer in control of his body. 

Her head whips back and her heart drops as she sees Amon.

"Hello, Avatar."

Amon clenches his fist and Mako drops to the floor, unconscious. 

Korra lunges at Amon, but is stopped dead in her tracks. 

"You're...you're a blood bender?"

Amon chuckles.

He brings Korra down to her knees. She struggles to break free, but the harder she fights, the more it hurts. Her blood felt like it was boiling inside.

"What? Dad..."

Hiroshi helps himself up. 

"This whole time...you said benders were monsters. And you had a  _blood_  bender working for you?" **  
**

"Stay out of this, Asami. This doesn't concern you." He paused. "Do it."

"NO!" Asami gets up but Hiroshi holds her back. Her head hangs low - unable to watch.

Korra's thrashes around frantically. "No!" 

But it's too late. Amon's thumb connects with her forehead and she can feel the energy leave her body.

She drops to the floor with a thud.


	10. A New Beginning

Asami winced as she heard Korra's body hit the ground. 

This was her fault. She let her turn her back on Hiroshi. 

He finally let her go and she couldn't stop herself from crouching over her, making sure she was okay.

"A-Asami?"

Asami felt her eyes well up. This was too cruel No one should have to go through this. 

Amon kicked Korra out of Asami's arms.

"Would you like to kill her, or keep her?"

Hiroshi stared for a moment, deep in thought.

"I have no use for her. I don't want her with the other benders. She might influence a revolution. Asami?"

Asami looked up at her father.

"She was the one who held you prisoner, right?"

Asami nodded slowly.

"Good, it's time to return the favor." 

"And her friend?"

"Get rid of him." 

"No!"

Hiroshi looked at his daughter, surprised. 

"We have the Avatar, why waste our time with him?"

"Hm." Hiroshi didn't seem convinced.

"Help me carry her. Take her back to my room."

Amon looked at Hiroshi.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Father, you need medical attention. You're bleeding."

She took him by his hand and led him back to the mansion. 

She would come back for Mako later.

* * *

 

Mako woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around.

"Korra? Korra!"

He tried to stand, his legs wobbling. Something fell from his jacket. It was a note.

_I've got Korra. You have to leave. It's not safe for you now. Don't try to rescue her. I'll contact you as soon as I can._

"Tonraq is going to kill me."

* * *

 

Korra woke up and found herself in a strange room. Her hands and feet were bound, her mouth gagged.

She didn't try to fight. She was still too weak.

* * *

 

**One Week Later**

Korra felt like she was floating. Or sleeping on a bed of clouds. 

Amon.

Her eyes shot open. She looked around, not recognizing the place. She was chained to the headboard. She thrashed around to get free.

The door burst open. Asami.

"You!" Korra roared angrily. "You did this to me! You tricked me! You made me turn my back to you so you could attack me!"

"No, Korra, I swear. I didn't know."

"Liar!" 

Tears began to fall down Korra's cheeks. Asami took her in her arms, stroking her hair until she eventually calmed down.

"I need you to believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for what happened to you." 

Korra remained still.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Kill me. Please."

Asami slapped Korra across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again."

"That was uncalled for."

"Look, I know we didn't get off to such a great start. But in the short - and _pleasant_ \- time we've spent together, I've grown to respect you. Everything you do, you do because you care for others. You always put yourself before them. You can't give up now."

"But I'm useless. I'm not the Avatar anymore."

Asami slapped her again.

"Who kicked your ass the first time we fought?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"I did. Me. With no powers. Beat you. The all mighty Avatar with all her powers. You don't need powers to be strong, Korra."

Korra stayed quiet.

"Look, I love my father. But I want Amon to pay for what he's done."

"Your father...he said something about other benders. What did he mean?"

Asami grew silent. 

"They didn't kill all the benders. They gave them a...a 'choice.'"

"What do you mean?"

"They could choose to be "purified or..."

"Oh..."

"Look, Korra...when my dad started all of this...when he first attacked Aang, I was only two years old. I was too young to understand and question it and then four years later when they murdered my mother, I had reason to hate benders. There's a lot my father has hidden from me. And there's a lot I've learned from you and your family. I don't quite understand it all, but...I want to help you."

Korra looked at her in disbelief.

"W-why?"

"Because something tells me that if the roles were reversed, you would do everything in your power to help me."

"I don't know what to do."

"I do. My father thinks you're my prisoner. We're going to train. Every day. I'm going to teach you how to fight without your bending. And you're going to take down Amon and free the rest of the benders. And then you can take them back with you and build your city. You can keep everyone safe there. And I'll do everything I can to keep my father off your track."

"My family!"

"Don't worry. I've been in contact with Mako. They aren't so keen on trusting me, but right now they have no other option."

Korra nodded.

"Asami?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. For everything."

Asami smiled. She leaned in and unlocked Korra's chains. 

"We have to keep up an image in front of my father, but there's no reason to do that behind closed doors."

Korra rubbed her wrists.

"Is everything okay?"

"I wish I had shown you the same kindness you had shown me when you were my prisoner."

Asami smiled weakly. 

"You had your moments." She paused. "Hungry?"

Korra's stomach answered on her behalf as it growled loudly. 

Asami burst out into laughter and Korra couldn't help but smile. Now  _that_ was a sound she could get used to. 


	11. You've Got a Friend in Me

Korra and Asami walked down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Gym. It's time I taught you how to fight." Asami smirked. 

"Ha ha ha." She looked around. "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks. Gets a little lonely sometimes. Not enough people to make it a home."

Korra stayed quiet the rest of the way. 

Asami locked the gym door behind them. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't think my dad would be too pleased if he walked in and saw you free and us fighting, let alone me training you." 

"Good point."

Asami released Korra from her chains.

Asami stood still, raising her arm and motioning for Korra to start.

Korra wasted no time. She pounced, giving it everything she's got. But Asami easily dodged every punch and kick that was thrown at her.

"Here's your problem. You rely too much on your bending. You're always on the offense - always looking for a way to attack. Did you notice how Amon fights?"

Korra stopped to think about it, panting.

"He doesn't really fight. He just waits -"

"Exactly. His offense is his defense. He waits for you to attack, reads your every move, dodges and when you're exhausted, takes you out." She paused. "We were trained by the same person." She said, answering the unasked question. "Let's try that again."

Korra stood in her defensive pose. A few minutes passed by before she gave up. She threw her first attack, which was easily dodged by Asami. 

"How do you do that?"

"Most benders have the same fighting style. Like I said, you're used to having something to attack with. I just wait to react to your action."

"Alright, I get it...but what if we're both waiting for each other to react. Then what?"

Asami smiled. "Anticipate. Attack your opponent in a way where you predict their reaction, so you can react to that. Make sense?"

"I think so?"

Asami giggled, making Korra grin like an idiot in return. 

"I feel like your more of a hands-on learner. Watch."

Asami drew her arm back and sent her fist flying toward Korra's face in slow motion.

"If I punch you like this, you're most probably going to move your head here."

And she was right, that was Korra's first instinct. 

"Then, you're most likely going to send an uppercut to my stomach, right?"

Korra nodded.

"Okay, so, I've forced you to attack and I know how you're going to attack, which then gives me my chance to react and attack back."

Asami demonstrated her line of thinking - Korra goes for the uppercut, which Asami easily blocks and follows with another punch that stops just short of Korra's nose. 

"Ok! I'm ready. Let's do this."

Asami didn't seem convinced, but was soon impressed by the Avatar's ability to learn quickly. She was starting to move a lot better and had managed to land a few good hits. 

About an hour later, Asami had Korra pinned to the floor. She smirked.

"Still have a lot to learn, but you're definitely doing better."

"Thank you, Sifu Asami." Korra said sarcastically. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Miss Sato, a letter has arrived for you."

"That's probably Mako."

"You're still writing to him?"

Asami nodded.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you already told him the plan."

"I did."

Korra stayed quiet. She felt the heat building in her body.

In a split second, she had reversed their positions.

Asami raised an eyebrow. It didn't take long for her to kick Korra off, who bounced back up.

"Round 2?"

"Bring it."

They fought again. Asami noticed Korra was visibly more aggressive this time.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nope."

"Korra - do you have feelings for Mako?"

Korra felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"What?! No! Of course not."

Korra landed a punch to Asami's jaw, sending her flying back.

Asami cursed in pain. 

Korra immediately regretted it. She rushed over to Asami.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I just..."

"Have feelings for Mako?"

"I don't!"

"Alright, calm down. I just notice you get really irritated every time I mention him. Or every time him and I were together for that matter."

Korra helped Asami sit up.

"I just...I don't like the idea of you and him together. And not because I have feelings for him."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

She helped Asami up. 

"Hit me."

"What?

"Hit me."

"Korra, why?"

"Your dad's going to ask about that bruise. And it's obvious where it came from..." Korra's voice trailed off. And when she spoke again, it was with sadness. "I don't have my bending...so I can't heal you. We need to show him that you put me back in my place."

Asami thought about it for a second, before she punched Korra in the nose.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell Asami!"

Korra felt the blood trickle down.

"You deserved that."

Korra didn't deny it.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up."

* * *

 

Korra stepped into the hot shower. The water felt familiar on her body. But not familiar enough. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She moved her arms. She hadn't expected the water to follow, but the disappointment hurt her just the same.

She slid down the wall, burying her head into her knees. Her vision blurred as her tears came pouring down. 

She lost track of time. She didn't know when Asami and stepped in, wrapping her arms around her. Cradling her as she cried. 

But she was very grateful for it and let Asami hold her.

 


	12. Restoration

Asami had just shut the door to her room. 

She had just helped Korra get into bed. She doesn't know why, but she feels terrible. Like this is all her fault, somehow.

_He is your father. But his actions aren't yours._

She had to make it right. She was going to take down Amon. For Korra. For Lin. For Tenzin and his family. For all of them. 

* * *

 

Korra woke up and looked around. The sun was gone. How long had she slept?

"Asami?" She called out, but received no answer. 

She got out of bed and turned the light on. She found a note on the desk.

_Korra,_

_Go back to your family._

Korra cursed to herself as the realization hit - Asami had gone after Amon. 

"What the hell, Asami!"

* * *

 

Asami drummed her fingers against her thigh nervously. 

He would be here any second. 

"You called for me, Miss Sato?"

Asami turned around. The sight of him sent a shiver up her spine.

"Yes. I did."

"Is everything okay? I hope the Avatar isn't giving you too much trouble." 

"No, she's not."

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Asami didn't waste a second. She launched herself at Amon. 

* * *

 

Korra ran as fast as she could. 

She had beat up some Equalists who had told her where Amon and Asami were meeting - what used to be Air Temple Island. 

How poetic, she thought.

She had to get there. If anything happened to Asami, she would never be able to forgive herself. 

* * *

 

Amon humored Asami for a bit, allowing her to move freely and attack. 

It wasn't until she had landed a kick on his jaw did he decide to stop her.

He blood bent her, forcing her down on her knees. 

"You know better than that, Asami."

Asami couldn't open her mouth to speak, the pain crippling her.

"Let her go Amon!"

Korra collided into him, forcing him to release his grip on Asami. 

"My, my. Just when I thought this night couldn't get any better."

Korra closed her eyes.  _Anticipate. I can do this._

She threw the first punch. Her attacks were quick and fast - always keeping him busy, never giving him the chance to bend. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. 

It didn't take long for Amon to catch on and soon, Korra was his little puppet. He moved her to the edge of the cliff. 

His hand shot out behind him, stopping Asami in her tracks, who had come to Korra's aid. 

He turned to face her. 

"You care for her, don't you?"

He laughed.

"What a pity. Your father wouldn't be too proud." 

He held her chin, tilting her face toward him. 

"I ought to kill you. I'm sure Hiroshi would have no trouble believing the young Avatar did it."

His finger traced down Asami's cheek.

"But maybe I'll have my fun with you first."

"NO!" 

Amon clenched his fists, smashing Korra down into the ground, before flinging her over the cliff. 

* * *

 

Korra knew she had to move. She had to help Asami. But how? She could never get to her in time. Her muscles burned. She fought to stay conscious. A fight that didn't last very long. 

"Korra."

Her eyes shot open.

"Tenzin?"

She focused her eyes.

"Aang!"

He smiled. "You've finally connected with your spiritual self."

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

Aang stepped forward, placing his thumb on Korra's forehead. 

There was a glow of light.

* * *

 

A tear slid down Asami's cheek as Amon came closer to her.

She closed her eyes as he removed his mask.

He leaned in, his lips lightly brushing against Asami's. 

He jumped back as something shot out of the water. 

Asami opened her eyes, staring in disbelief - Korra!

With a wave of her arms, she sent a tide of water toward Amon, sweeping him away from Asami. 

She landed on the ground in front of her. She stomped her foot, trapping Amon within the earth beneath him.

She reached out and placed her thumb on his forehead.

"You will never hurt another bender again."

Korra returned back to her normal state.

Asami flung herself into Korra's arms. 

"You can bend!"

Korra smiled and returned Asami's embrace.

"Thank you."

Asami nodded.

"What are you going to do next?"

"I need to see your father."

"Korra -"

"I don't want to hurt him. But I want my people back. I can restore their bending...I can restore balance."

 


	13. A New Era

Asami ducked her head into her father's office.

"Clear!" She whispered. 

She wanted to keep her father as uninvolved with this plan as she could. She didn't want him to get hurt and although she trusted Korra more now, she didn't want to know what would happen if they crossed paths again - especially since Hiroshi had her bending taken away. 

She flips on the lights and she searches his office - looking for anything that would tell them where the benders were being hidden. 

"Dad said they had moved them into a separate compound. I just don't know where. But I'm sure there are blueprints somewhere around here."

Korra stood guard by the door.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet."

"Hurry!"

"Okay, okay!"

Asambi fumbled around with some papers.

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"I found blueprints."

"Great! Let's go!"

"Korra, they're not for a compound. They're for a prison."

* * *

 

Asami parked her bike.

"Korra, we're here. You can let go now."

Korra's eyes were squeezed shut, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're telling me the Avatar's scared of a -"

"Death trap! That thing is a death trap!"

"Oh come on."

They stood in front of a Future Industries warehouse.

"I should have known. We stopped using this warehouse a while ago. Dad said he was going to demolish it."

They snuck into the warehouse. Korra lit a small flame. The warehouse was empty. 

"The blueprints showed the prison underground"

Korra nodded and bent the earth apart. 

They followed the steps down, Korra leading the way. Asami was close behind her. 

She was too busy looking around to notice that Korra had stopped walking until she had bumped into her.

"Korra, what are you..."

Her voice trailed off as she saw what had caught the Avatar's attention. 

There were hundreds of them. 

All cramped up into prison cells, exceeding the number the cells could even hold. 

They were weak. Cold. Malnourished. 

Asami had to look away. 

"I don't understand...they had a choice. They were promised an equal life once they were 'purified'...how could anyone do this?"

Korra screamed in pain - a zap of electricity behind her. She fell to the ground. 

Asami turned around and found her father smiling at her.

"Dad! How did you know I was here?"

"You think I don't keep tabs on my own daughter?"

"Dad...how could you do this to these people..."

"They're not people, Asami. They're still dirty. Purifying them only made them worthy to live. That doesn't make them equal to the rest of us."

"The rest of us? Who are we to make that call? What makes us better than them?!"

"Asami, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could."

Korra was struggling to get up, slowly regaining her consciousness.

"But now that you see the ugliness...join me. Join me and help me fix it."

He took off his glove and held it out to Asami.

"You are my only heir, Asami. This world is yours to rule. Take it."

Korra looked up helplessly at Asami. 

Asami's hand lingered over the glove, hesitant.

And then a frown formed on her face. She grabbed the glove and slid it on.

"I'm so sorry."

And with that, she electrocuted her father.

Korra let out a huge sigh of relief.

Asami turned her head away from her.

"Free these people from their cells. I'll go get the airship ready."

Korra nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Everyone! Listen up - I'm the Avatar - we're here to help!

* * *

 

Asami had stolen her father's largest airship, which had managed to fit everyone. 

She had it on autopilot. She had her arms wrapped around herself, staring down at the estate.

* * *

Korra had been pacing outside the cockpit for some time now. She knew she should go see Asami, she was just unsure of what to say.

She knew she should thank her...but she wanted to do more than that. She wanted to hold her. To comfort her. To tell her it was going to be okay - just as Asami had done to Korra when she had lost the one thing that was most dear to her.

"Ball up, Korra." She muttered under her breath.

She opened the door slowly, quietly. 

She walked up to Asami and let out a deep breath. 

She reached over and touched Asami's shoulder. 

Asami turned into her, holding her tight. 

And all Korra could do was hold her. 

* * *

 

"Airship! Airship!" Meelo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It has a Future Industries logo!"

"Get ready to attack!"

"Wait!" Mako yelled. "It could be Asami! Maybe she has Korra!"

The airship landed. 

And he was right. Out came Korra and Asami, followed by hundreds of other people.

Mako took a step forward to greet Asami, but stopped when Korra shot a glare at him. Her arm was around Asami's shoulder. 

Tonraq ran up to his daughter, followed by Senna.

"Korra! We're so glad you're okay! What happened?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story...but instead of tell you, I'd rather show you." She paused. "Where's Lin?"

"Here." She heard a grunt from within the crowd.

Korra reluctantly let go of Asami and told Lin to kneel in front of her. 

She reached out and pressed her thumb to her forehead. A faint glow followed. 

Lin opened her eyes, looking at Korra in disbelief. She raised her arms, and with them the boulders around her.

Korra turned back and smiled at Asami. Asami gave her a weak smile in response. 

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later**

They had all moved to the Earth Kingdom territory - Zaofu, Suyin had decided to call it. They had their best minds working on the designs for the city - Asami, Bataar, Bataar Jr., Varrick and Zhu Li. 

They had set up tents for now - various people taking care of different things. 

There was a long line that stretched out over the land. 

At the front of that line was Korra.

"Next!"

A little boy looked up to her. She got down on one knee and smiled at him. In a matter of seconds, she had restored his bending. 

He threw himself in her arms, showing his gratitude. 

* * *

 

There was a knock on Hiroshi's door. 

"Go away!" 

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

Hiroshi was looking at a picture of his family - his fingers tracing over his wife and then his daughter.

"I do not wish to see anyone."

"Sir, he says he has important information about the Avatar."

The glass of the picture frame broke under the pressure.

"Let him in."

Hiroshi turned around. He was greeted by two twin boys. Or where they girls? He had no idea.

A man stepped out into the light from behind them.

"Mr. Sato."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Unalaq."

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Sato. One that includes taking down the Avatar."

"And what do you propose?"

A sinister smile formed on Unalaq's face.

"A new era - the era of the Dark Avatar."


	14. Finally

Korra was pacing. And she only paced when she was nervous. Question is...why the hell was she nervous?

She looked over at Asami's tent. 

_You can do this._

She was starting to doubt her confidence when she saw Mako come out of Asami's tent. Korra saw red. She marched over to the tent, ignoring Mako as he waved at her.

She popped her head in.

"Hey!" She said, her voice a little higher pitched than usual. She cleared her throat, embarrassed. 

Asami laughed. 

"Hey yourself, come on in."

Korra tripped over herself and landed on her face.

Asami stifled a laugh.

"You dork." 

Korra gave her her lopsided grin, and Asami found herself looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

"What's up?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. 

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing...and I wanted to say thank you - for all the great work you've done with Zaofu. Su can't stop talking about you." 

Asami blushed again.

"Thank you. Honestly, working with her and Baatar has been an absolute pleasure - they have a great vision for this place. And thanks to them I've been pretty distracted, which has helped me not think about my father."

Korra nodded. She hesitated before she reached out and put her hand over Asami's. 

"I know we didn't necessarily start off on good terms...but, if these past few weeks have shown me anything it's that I was an idiot. And I was wrong to have judged you so quickly. And treated you so badly. And -"

Asami stopped Korra by placing her finger on Korra's lips. Korra was pretty sure she was melting. Or on fire. Or both.

"Korra, it's okay. I didn't really have the best impression of you either. I'm just glad we're...friends now."

Korra frowned.

_Friends? She hesitated before she said. That has to mean something, right?_

"So, you've heard about the Glacier Spirits Festival, right?"

Asami nodded. "I know it's supposed to be held in the South Pole, but seeing as we can't do that right now, I know Varrick and Tonraq are trying to recreate it here."

Korra's face lit up. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Asami couldn't help but laugh at Korra's childish excitement as she went on and on about the different things they would have at the festival. 

"Mako's really excited about it."

Korra's happiness immediately disappeared. 

"So...that's still a thing?"

Asami smirked.

"Depends...are you still jealous?"

Korra scoffed. "Pfft, I'm not jealous."

She stood up quickly. "Anyway...I...uh...should get going and check on..."

"Korra." 

"What?"

Asami took her hand and pulled her back down. Korra suddenly forgot how to breathe when she found Asami's face only an inch away from her own.

"Mako asked me to go to the festival with him."

"Hm." Korra's voice was barely a whisper.

"But, I said I couldn't."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I was hoping to go with you instead."

And with that Asami leaned forward, pressing her lips to Korra's. Korra's body tensed up for a second, before she relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Asami. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head with happiness.

 _Finally_. 


	15. Glacier Spirits Festival

Korra dusted her hands off, wiping the sweat from her brow. They had just finished setting up the last stand for the festival. She smiled. She couldn't wait for Asami to see it. 

She ran back to her cabin and took a quick shower. 

* * *

Asami smiled as she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and found a smiling, and blushing, Korra holding a fire lily in her hand. 

"This, uh, this is for you." Korra shoved the flower at Asami, who laughed as she took it. 

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek. 

Korra grinned like a dork and extended her hand. Asami took it and they walked down to the festival. 

They met up with Bolin and Opal, who were feeding each other cotton candy. Kai and Jinora joined them as well.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked. 

"In his cabin. Said he would join us later." 

They spent the next few hours together playing games, Korra's competitive nature kicking in with Kuvira's. After about an hour they were both exhausted - and Asami a little bored. She pulled Korra away from the games took her to the ice skating rink. 

They held hands as they skated around together. They were laughing as they spoke about almost everything. 

"Incoming!"

They both looked up and saw a speeding Meelo headed their way. He was using his air bending to give himself a boost. He flung himself in the air. Korra laughed as she caught him. 

"Hello there, beautiful woman!"

He held out his hand to Asami.

"May I have this dance?"

Asami laughed to herself and took Meelo's hand, who spent the next few minutes dragging her around the rink. 

Korra was joined by Ikki as she stood and watched Asami try to keep her balance with Meelo's crazy antics.

"She's really pretty, huh?

Korra chuckled. "And smart. And caring. And funny. And strong. And -"

Korra stopped and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, blushing. 

"You like her?"

Korra nodded. "A lot."

"Good! I think you two are perfect for each other! When are you going to ask her to marry you? How many kids are you going to have? Can I be the god mother? Pleaaaase?"

Korra laughed and kneeled down in front of Ikki. She put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Calm down, Ikki. We've only been together for a few days."

Before Ikki could protest Asami fell on her ass with a loud thud, Meelo yelling over her head. Korra laughed as she skated over to them.

"I think I'll take it from here, little guy."

She helped Asami stand up. She was shivering.

"Cold?"

Asami nodded. Korra pulled her in close to her, using a combination of fire bending and air bending to keep their bodies warm. 

Asami snuggled into Korra's chest and smiled when she heard it pounding wildly. 

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami on her head as she used her bending to take them around the rink slowly.

* * *

Korra woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was outside her cabin. She heard a noise and it was confirmed when she saw shadows moving across her window. 

She jumped out of bed and kicked the door open, ready to fight. She ran around the grounds but found no one. 

"Can't sleep?"

She whipped her head around, her hand raised and ready to attack. She put out the fire when she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Unalaq, you scared me." And then she frowned at a realization. This was the first she'd seen of her uncle since they arrived at Zaofu. "Where have you been?"

"I've had to attend to some spiritual matters in the south."

Her eyebrows flared. "You went to the Southern Water Tribe alone?"

"I had Desna and Eska with me." He paused. "We need to talk."

* * *

 

"So you think the spirits are going to attack?"

"They're definitely not pleased, Korra. With the war and everything else that's been going on they feel very neglected. And angry."

"Let me go get Tenzin -"

"Your air bending master won't know what to do. Despite his years studying the spirits, he has no experience with them first hand." He paused. "This is a mission you and I need to do together. Alone."

Korra frowned at the thought and then nodded. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." 

Korra got up to leave. 

"And Korra? Let's keep this between us. There's no need to worry everyone else - they've already got enough on their plates as it is."

Korra nodded.

Desna and Eska appeared from the shadows.

"Well, that was certainly a lot easier than expected." Desna said in his monotonous tone. 

"Cousin Korra has always been a little...naive." Eska said, matching her brother's tone. 

Unalaq turned to face his children. "Pack your things. We leave tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Southern Portal. Harmonic Convergence is only three weeks away."

 


	16. The Southern Portal

Korra did her best to get up without waking Asami. She had her bag packed from the night before. 

She stood outside and waited for her uncle and cousins to show up. They finally arrived a few minutes later.

"Ready?"

Korra nodded. 

"Sorry Tenzin." Korra apologized as she hopped onto Oogi.

They set out on their way. Korra was quiet the whole ride.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I just...I don't feel comfortable without at least telling my father about this."

"You're doing the right thing, Korra."

"I don't know."

Unalaq sighed. "Your father would never understand."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't always had the best 'relationship' with the spirits." Unalaq paused. "If anything, they would be more angered by his presence."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be the one that told you this...a long time ago, your father was the general of the Northern Water Tribe army. Our tribe got attacked by a group of bandits. Your father managed to chase the bandits out of our tribe, but his pride got the better of him. That wasn't enough for him. He chased them into a sacred forest where the Spirits resided. He drowned the entire forest with water, hoping to flush out the bandits. In doing so, he destroyed it. The next night, the Spirits came back to attack. By the time I stopped them, it was too late. Our tribe was destroyed. Your father...banished."

Korra's eyes went wide with the realization that her father was meant to be the chief of the water tribes. 

"Why has he never told me this?"

"He was probably too ashamed."

* * *

A few days later, they arrived at the Southern Portal. There was a terrible storm. 

They jumped off of Oogi.

"What now?"

"You must go in and activate the portal."

"How - how do I do that?"

"I don't know." Unalaq replied. "You must figure this out on your own."

"You really think I can do this?"

Unalaq nodded. "You must find the light in the dark."

Korra took a deep breath and stepped inside. She was inside a giant ice glacier. She wandered around cautiously. She heard something behind her and jumped. There was nothing there. 

She kept walking when she heard it again. 

She jumped and saw three dark spirits coming right for her. She shot three flames at them, missing each one. She started to run. Her eyes widened when she saw light frozen under ice. 

She bent a huge flame at it, trying to melt it, but nothing happened. 

She screamed as a spirit came down from above her and wrapped itself around her leg. It pulled her up and she fought to stay down. She reached out toward the light, struggling. 

She bent fire at the spirit and touched the portal. There was a blinding white light and spirit portal opened in front of her. 

* * *

 

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Tenzin came running out of his cabin when he heard his children screaming. 

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?!"

"Look!"

He looked up and saw Oogi. 

"Korra!"

Korra jumped off the air bison as they landed. Her father and mother ran out.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled angrily. 

"Look, before anyone gets mad -"

"Mad?!" He barked back. "You disappeared for a week! Without a word! We thought something had happened to you!"

"I had some Avatar duties to take care of."

"Avatar or not, you are our daughter first. That doesn't mean you get to disappear!"

"Of course you wouldn't understand!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

At this point, everyone had come out.

"Korra." Tenzin asked calmly. "Where did you go?"

Korra looked back at her uncle, who stayed silent.

"I went to open the Southern Spirit Portal."

"What? Why?"

Before Korra could answer, her father stepped in.

"You! This is your fault!" He yelled, pointing at Unalaq.

"No one's at fault here, dad!" Korra yelled back. "The spirits are angry! We need to do something!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't need to! Uncle Unalaq and I took care of it."

"Tenzin is your mentor, Korra."

"Yeah? Well maybe it's about time I got a new mentor. One who actually knows something about spirits." She looked at her father. "And one the spirits don't hate!"

Tonraq froze. 

"You...you told her?"

"At least he had the decency to!"

Tonraq lunged at Unalaq. "How dare you!"

Before he could do anything, Korra air bent him back.

"Enough!"

Senna held onto Tonraq. "Sweetie, why don't we go inside?" She turned back to Korra. "Korra, when you're done here, we'd like to talk to you inside."

Tenzin stayed behind to talk to Korra. "So, what next?"

"We open the Northern Spirit Portal."

"Korra...maybe we should slow down. And think about this."

Korra shook her head. "There's no time to think. We know what we're doing."

Tenzin remained silent. "Well, if that's how you really feel."

Korra looked off to the side, refusing to meet his gaze. 

Tenzin bowed down in front of her. "It has been a pleasure working with you, Avatar Korra."

Everyone had left. Everyone except for Asami. Korra's face lit up when she saw her, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the anger on Asami's face.

"Asami -"

"Don't." She paused. "How could you for a second think it would be okay for you to leave without telling anyone where you went?!"

"I wanted to but I couldn't!"

"You couldn't?" Asami said in disbelief. She laughed. "You  _couldn't_? That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard! Did you ever think that there were people here who were worried about you?!"

"Asami I'm sorry -"

Asami shut her up with a wave of her hand. "I thought my father took you. Korra...I was so worried. And I felt so...guilty." Her voice was barely a whisper. 

Korra took a step forward but Asami stopped her. "I think," she paused. "I think I need to be alone for a little while."

Korra's heart felt like it shattered as she watched Asami walk away from her. 

Korra turned and saw her uncle still standing there.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I tried to tell you they wouldn't understand."

Korra didn't say anything. 

"But I'm still here for you. I will not leave your side."

Korra eventually nodded.

"Let's go. We still have one more portal to open."

 


End file.
